kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Rimi Kokorone
Rimi Kokorone was one of the disciples of Isshinsai Ogata, leader of the martial artist group "Titan", and the divisional member Atlantae of YOMI. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Ethan Stanley Arc' Rimi makes her first appearance as a shadowy outline alongside two other disciples when Rachel Stanley is undergoing tests and is being discussed by Kensei, Silkwat Junazard, and Akira Hongo. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' Later, as the Shinpaku Alliance walks out of Inspector Honmaki''''s room, Rimi observes them and is told to steal the disc from them. She attempts to steal the disc, only for Miu to interfere and the two fight each other. Rimi would be annoyed at Miu due to Rimi having remembered Ryuto's past history together, causing her to be jealous of her. As they fight, Thor would accidentally interrupt to help fight and get the disc back from her. Rimi then decided to take off her weight shoes and fight seriously. While forcing Miu to fight more seriously and even injuring her further, Thor would accidentally destroy the disc, prompting Rimi to state that she was meant to steal the disc and destroy its contents, and with the disc gone, she has succeed in her mission. She left, but promised Miu they would fight again someday. Returning to Japan Arc After Junazard's death, Rimi would act shocked hearing of his death at the hands of another Yami member and recall her first encounter with Junazard and how his mere presence terrified her. Later, she would eavesdrop on Ryuto's call with Kenichi and choose not to tell Ogata stating she's on Ryuto's side. When Ryuto leaves, she says she'll help push him, but Ryuto says he's fine and boosts himself upward with ease, prompting Rimi to be amazed saying she'd do anything for him while blushing. She followed Ryuto to the aquarium were he was going to meet Kenichi and bumped into Miu, she and Miu fought and she was shocked that Miu was even faster then she was and how she dealt heavy injuries despite her holding back. After they were busted by Kenichi and Ryuto, they were forced to stop fighting. She then got jealous when she saw Miu pushing Ryuto's wheelchair and she and Ryuto left the aquarium to talk another day and Ryuto asked her if she would push him witch she was excited about and happily pushed him but a little too fast as he said. She is now in the mountains training under Ogata to get stronger to beat Miu. She trains very hard with logs tied on rope to her wrists and ankles and is forced to climb the mountains. She wears a school gym outfit thinking it was the best to train in (and to please Ogata) prompting him to force her into more training. At night, she asks him to aim to move up in the marital arts world for someone you love is a impure motive. Ogata just says that humans all have motives based on their free will and she should not be ashamed of that being her motivation and she says not and says she's relieved. The next day, she trains at a waterfall and wears a school swimsuit and dodges some of Ogata's rocks but her swimsuit comes undone embarrassing her. That night, she's relieved he didn't see her naked and says Ryuto will be the first to see her naked and then asks about the Dou ki and asks for her to gain Dou ki, but Ogata says they should take it slow but Rimi states she's fine with the risks and can handle it. Ogata agrees but states that their is a high price to learn it. Titan Arc Having completed her training with Ogata, Rimi returns a completely different person. Having released her Dou ki she's now someone completely different and walks in emotionless, much to Ryuto's shock. He calls her name and she doesn't answer, but it's shown she's actually asleep causing Ryuto to wake her with a hand clap. She tries to get herself together noting she trained so hard in the mountains and then notices Ryuto and runs over to hug him saying she powered up a lot. She tells him that Ogata noticed she has a lot of Dou ki like Miu. Rimi then notices she hasn't bathed in a while and goes to take a shower, becoming upset she's appeared in front of Ryuto so dirty. She comes back out as Mikumo talks about them killing Kenichi and his friends stating she doesn't want to be left out while she was showering. She later arrives at the amusement park with the other YOMI members and comments she'll rip Miu to pieces. She then groups with Lugh (while in a teddy bear costume) as they fight Miu and Takeda and all of them wish for her to take her outfit off as it's annoying and she takes it off and lunges at Miu as they prepare their third match. As they fight, Rimi constantly says her name and attacks much more visciously as Miu notes she's much stronger than before and Rimi says to herself she can win this. She continues to overwhelm Miu and asks her if she's ever used martial arts for the sake of love or for their loved ones since she's doing this for Ryuto, surprising Miu that he and even more so that Rimi reveals the other YOMI members are also here. She continues to overwhelm Miu and mock her stating she's much stronger than before, but becomes shocked that Miu pushed her back from taking her limiters off. As Rimi discovers that Miu has been holding back to not hurt her so much, Rimi declares she'll break her pride in front of Ryuto and they continue to clash as Miu now is getting the upper hand, prompting Rimi to realize she needs to take this seriously and takes her gold shoes off again. She lunges at Miu only for Miu to dodge and jump after the gold shoes, much to Rimi's frustration. She chases after Miu and grabs her shoes as Miu finally grabs them Rimi takes them away and tosses them atop a castle. She tells them to take them after she defeats her stating she fights for love. As Miu tries to tell her the Satsujinken harms her loved ones (such as Ryuto), Rimi smiles devilously that to gain power one must be willing to take great risks. She then unleashes her training from the mountains and kicks Miu with blinding speed and Miu is unable to keep up with her as Rimi continues to strike her from behind constantly as Miu attempts to defend from her assalt. While on the roller coaster ride, Miu gets on it as Rimi does also and continues to overwhelm her with Rimi marvaling over her newfound speed as she prepares to end things with her Shin Genya no Tsubame technique only for Miu to counter being faster than Rimi sending Rimi back onto the ride. As Rimi demands to know how Miu got faster that she lowered her power to do so and is shocked that Miu followed her from her ki that its so strong it scatters and makes her distracted resulting in Miu delivering a kick to her head and into the water. She gets up and when Miu reveals she just learnt to use that move just now, Rimi responds with confidence that now it is her loss. Confused, Miu admits her having trained in martial arts all her life yet has never fought someone who was her age and have a hard time against. When Rimi asks if Miu would ever sell her soul for power she recalls her first time meeting Ryuto and how to gain power one must be willing to risk anything. Rimi then decides to go all out and releases her Dou ki while stating it's her downfall for her delay and that once she dies, she will become stronger than Miu. Rimi then unleashes her Dou ki and overwhelms Miu to the point she can't dodge Rimi's moves anymore and gets hit with a brutal punch into the water. Rimi then approaches the fallen Miu and says it's her victory and delevers a powerful punch into Miu's back and she crashes into the water. As she prepares to finish Miu with Ogataryuu Datotsusenpa, Miu suddenly activates her Dou ki berserker mode after her near death experience and blocks Rimi's blow and sends her backwards. She then punches Rimi back and the two, having unleashed there Dou ki causes them to fight in a wild frenzy all after going through the other YOMI fights with Shinpaku. They make there way to Ryuto's and Freya's location still fighting wildly as Miu seems to gain the upper hand as she loses control. Seeing Miu fight wildly, she realizes what Ogata meant about the Dou ki going berserk should you lose control. However, Rimi tells Miu the world of martial arts isn't so cut and dry that victory is determined by ones release of ki and deals a two-fisted punch in Miu's stomach, sending her back. However, Miu ignores her damage prompting Rimi to berate her for ignoring it more over Miu trying to damage her instead. Miu then charges with fury and gets behind Rimi as Rimi tries to swing her arm around as Miu jumps up unleashing a fury of fists only for Rimi to dodge them at the last second. Miu then runs to the other side of the peer and Rimi retreats and Miu rushes at her full speed striking her as they strike back and forth as Rimi notes Miu's ki surpases her and if she makes one mistake she'll be done for. Rimi still refuses to lose and when Miu strike with her fist, Rimi pushes it upward and tells the berserk Miu that the proper usage of ki always surpases those that use it wildly and thanks to Ogata's training will help her win her fight and delivers' point blank attacks on Miu's face. However, Miu continues to ignore the damage and they fight onward making there way to Kenichi fighitng Berserker. Sending Miu backwards into a building, Rimi tells the berserk Miu that even with her enourmous power she'll still perish as long as she doesn't know how to use it. She then loses her concentration seeing Ryuto and covers herself from her tattered clothes. She believes he finished his opponent and came to witness her "heroic deeds" and tells him to watch as she kills Miu. She then lunges at her again with strikes all around as Miu continues to be dominated and hurled into the roof next to them, which has Rimi shout this will be the end of the Fuurinji bloodline and shouts for her to die. After Kenichi tries to awaken Miu, Rimi grabs Miu and throws her through the Merry-go-round ride. Standing above a seemingly unconscious Miu, Rimi tells Kenichi words won't reach her and attempts to kill her with her punch, but Miu blocks at the last second, shocking Rimi as Miu strikes Rimi's sides sending her backwards. Rimi then stares angry at Miu having gained control of herself. Rimi, in disbelief that Miu is able to control so much Dou ki believes that it is her love for Kenichi (much to Kenichi's shock) that is controlling it. She lunges at the now in control of Miu only for Miu to dodge and having landed several blows on Rimi, who curses at Miu having attacked her during an opening. She tries to kick her, only for Miu to grab her and slam her to the ground. Rimi recovers and pushes Miu backwards and sees an opening trying to attack her, only for Miu to get past her and deal more blows all over her. Rimi falls to the ground, having been seemingly defeated as Miu says the fight is over with Rimi in disbelief. As Ogata then appears, Rimi tries to stand up, stating as a Satsujinken, one isn't defeated till there dead. Rimi then begs Ogata to teach her "that technique" so she may still fight. Ogata then gives her the last instructions and gives her permission to use it. Despite Ryuto's plea's Rimi tells him to watch as she shows how strong she is. Activating Seidou Goui, Rimi turns the tide of the battle again and completely dominates Miu all the while marvaling over her new strength and speed. Wondering if Ryuto's watching as she overwhelms Miu, she shows surprise that he's begging Ogata to stop her. Believing it to be that he has feeling for Miu, Rimi wonders if he doubts her ability to defeat Miu and fights even more visciously all the while stating she'll become a strong woman for Ryuto. Shouting for Miu to dissapear, both charge one final time and exchange final blows with both being sent backwards due to the negative affects of Seidou Goui affecting Rimi's muscle's. She falls towards Ryuto and almost attacks him in blind rage, but seeing his face has her return to normal and falls into his lap. However, she coughs up blood from her injuries. As she seems to lose consciousness, Ryuto begs for her to hold on and Rimi weakly asks if she was strong. Ryuto says she was and says she's glad and will get even better and notes it's getting dark. She says Ryuto is very kind today and succumbs to her injuries and dies in Ryuto's arms. Ryuto, in disbelief, screams out her name as he holds her in his arms. '''Trivia * Since Radin Tidat Jihan, has been found to have survived, Rimi was the second Disciple class to die. The first was Sho. * Rimi's death is similar to Sho's, both dies around someone they loved while trying to win over their affections. Ironically, while Sho wanted to defeat Kenichi due to him believing he couldn't protect Miu, Rimi tried to defeat Miu due to her belief that she's very strong and can protect Ryuto. References category:Ancient Martial Arts Users Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Disciple Category:YOMI Category:Female Category:Miu's Rivals Category:Expert Category:Satsujinken Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Sei Category:Dou